


The Woman Alex Loves

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Alex discovers the identity of the baby daddy of Kara's baby after Kara has a one night stand on Earth 1





	The Woman Alex Loves

**Author's Note:**

> You hardly see a G!P Alex or a G!P Maggie, at least I can't find any anyway so here is my contribution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Ever since Alex’s engagement to Maggie Sawyer, she hardly spends time with Kara anymore, the last time Kara saw Alex was when Alex came over to ask her to be her maid of honour and told her that she was unable to join her for their usual nights in watching movies, she even forgot Kara’s Earth day which hurt like hell.

Eventually Kara accepted defeat and decided that she needed to get away for a while, she went to Clark at the fortress and got her powers taken away though he did warn her about the consequences but she was prepared for it, once her powers was gone she grabbed the device that allowed her to move between different Earths and she stepped though.

She needed to get away, let her hair down and have some fun and oh boy did she have fun, it started off tame but she soon found that being the party girl was far more fun, she returned to her Earth and over the weeks Alex saw the change in Kara who was right now behaving like she was back when she was younger.

Alex knew she needed to stop this but every attempt was rebutted and Kara slurred her discontent about being ignored and her anger about Alex forgetting her Earth day which they usually celebrated together, Alex felt a swell of guilt swallow her whole as she saw the anger and pain on Kara’s face, she hated herself for making Kara cry.

“Come on, let’s go home” Alex pleaded, and she led Kara back to hers apartment much to Kara’s disapproval.

The following morning:

Kara woke up and found herself in the spare bedroom Alex’s apartment, Alex was sitting in the kitchen when Kara came bursting out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where she vomited, Alex ran to Kara’s side fully freaking out now because Kara never threw up and now here she was, bend over the toilet and throwing up heavily.

“Ok… how long?” Alex asked knowingly once they got to the couch.

“How long what?” Kara asked as she lay on the couch with Alex sitting next to her.

“How long have you been this way?” Alex asked “Without your powers”

“For a few weeks, needed to let loose and have fun, celebrated my earth day on Earth-1 with Team Flash and Team Arrow” Kara replied.

Alex was hurt that Kara celebrated with others instead of her but she knew why Kara did it, it was because she forgot and she had neglected Kara.

“I’m sorry Kara, I’m so sorry” Alex whispered as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara placed her hand on her belly and gulped “I’m afraid though my time on Earth-1, I came back with a souvenir” she admitted.

Alex looked at Kara’s belly before realisation settled in “Wait, are you telling me that your…” she never finished her sentence because Kara nodded her head.

“Yeah, I met a woman like you out on Earth-1… she had a package and we had sex” Kara whispered.

“And now your pregnant… did she rape you?” Alex felt her anger surge.

Kara shook her head “No… it was consensual, I may have been drunk but I knew what I was doing and so did she” Kara replied.

“AND YOU WERE DRINKING LAST NIGHT?!” Alex went berserk.

“I didn’t think, I was angry at myself and what I had become” Kara replied.

“Right… come on, we’re heading to the DEO” Alex said firmly and she dragged Kara to the DEO.

After a quick scan and a blood test, Alex determined that the baby was going to be fine but she did notice some similarities to her own DNA which got her curious so she decided to go and talk to Earth-1 and find out what happened.

Earth 1:

Alex leapt out of the portal and smiled when she saw Team Flash before her, waving her hand Alex smiled “Hey there” she greeted.

Barry looked at Alex with a smile “Hey, what brings you here Alex?” he asked before his smile faded into concern “Wait… is Kara ok?” he asked.

Alex appreciated Barry’s concern for Kara and she nodded “She’s fine, I just need to find out what happened on her last visit here” she answered.

Barry nodded his head “Well her last visit kind of revealed one or 2 things about herself that she never knew until now” Barry replied “She spend most of the time drunk and crying over you” he revealed.

Alex gulped down heavily trying to ignore the urge to throw up, the though of her hurting Kara broke her heart “Did you see who she left with that night?” she asked.

Barry nodded his head “Well yeah but I don’t think it’s a good idea” he replied.

“Barry, please” Alex pleaded which was something nobody had seen before “Kara is pregnant, I need to know who it is because she is refusing to tell me” Alex pleaded.

Barry clenched his eyes shut and he nodded his head before looking to the team “Ok everyone… can you give us some privacy please?” he asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and they left Alex and Barry in the cortex, Barry motioned to the screens as he typed at the computers “I can get the security feed from that night” he said before hitting the ‘Enter’ key.

Soon the security feed popped up and Alex watched the screen, she watched as Kara downed shots and danced sensually against other women, Alex could not help the surge of jealousy coursing through her but then she saw an all too familiar woman approaching Kara, it was Earth 1 Alex… her own doppelganger and she watched as the Earth 1 Alex grabbed Kara’s ass and began dancing with her.

The Dance was slow and smooth, Kara ground herself on Earth 1 Alex whose arms were wrapping around her body, Kara sank into the sensual dance as they ground against one another until finally Kara whispered into Earth 1 Alex’s ears and they walked out of the club.

“Is there anymore?” Alex asked.

“Uh” Barry blushed “Just the security feed from the back alley” he admitted.

Alex looked to Barry “Play it” she ordered.

Barry nodded “Ok but I am going to give you some privacy because I am not watching it” he said firmly before typing at the computer before speeding off, the screens turned to the rear alley and Alex watched as her Earth 1 doppelganger slammed Kara hard against the wall, her lips eagerly finding Kara’s.

Kara eagerly returned the kiss, it was fierce, passionate and heated in ways Alex had never seen before, full of aggression as their teeth and tongues clashed angrily, Kara pinned Earth 1 Alex to the wall before dropping to her knees, Alex never thought Kara would be so primal when it came to sex but seeing Kara now so hungry and taking Earth 1 Alex’s cock deep into her mouth until she gagged.

Alex felt her jeans and boxers tightening, seeing Kara eagerly taking her Earth 1 counterparts’ cock into her mouth was a huge turn on for Alex.

Fast forwarding Alex continued from where her Earth 1 doppelganger had Kara off the floor, her legs locked around Earth 1 Alex’s waist, Earth 1 could be heard grunting and moaning as she pounded Kara’s eager pussy, Kara demanding more from the Earth 1 version who obliged happily, Kara’s back was slamming against the wall hard and Kara moaned and cried in pleasure as she clawed Earth 1 Alex’s back up.

Alex soon stopped the video having no longer needing to see anymore and with that she returned to her earth, she needed a long chat with Kara.

Kara’s apartment:

Kara was sitting in her apartment with a tub of ice cream when Alex stormed in, Kara looked to her “Oh hello stranger” she teased.

“You slept with my doppelganger!” Alex growled loudly.

Kara paled instantly “Shit… how did you know?” she asked.

“I went to Earth 1, I saw the security footage” Alex revealed.

“Damn it, I thought I told Team Flash to delete it” Kara grumbled.

“Why?” Alex demanded “Why did you do it?

“Why do you think I did it” Kara replied, sounded defeated “Being with her was the closest I could get” she revealed.

“To?” Alex wanted to hear Kara say it.

“To being with you” Kara answered as she tossed the ice cream tub onto the table.

“All you had to do was tell me the truth Kara” Alex said firmly “you can be with me”

“How, you’re engaged to Maggie!” Kara replied raising her voice.

“Because I broke off the engagement a week ago… we wanted different things” Alex revealed “She wanted a career and I wanted a family with the woman I love, who is right now pregnant with my Earth 1 doppelgangers baby” Alex revealed.

Kara looked at Alex stunned “You… you’re” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head “I’m freaking in love you dummy” Alex admitted “Hopelessly and completely in love with you” she said.

Kara studied Alex for a while to see if she was lying or telling the truth and she soon saw that Alex was telling her the truth, without warning Alex launched herself onto Kara and their lips smashed together, initiated a passionate kiss.

Kara may have enjoyed being with Earth 1 Alex but her Alex… well she ‘loved’ every second of it.

Alex smirked “After this baby is born… I’m knocking you up” she said firmly.

Kara giggled in response and soon they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Alex was happier than ever having now laying in bed with the woman she truly loved

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
